After the Dance
by Umi Pryde
Summary: Set right after the events of Shadowdance: a quick one shot of the xmen returning home and what happened between Kitty and Lance.


Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution or characters, Marvel does.  
Story Notes: This is a one shot taking place after the events in the episode Shadowdance. Enjoy! If it is kinda fluffy, sorry- not intentional. That is just how it turned out.

* * *

**After the Dance**

The dance was ruined. The x-men returned home after helping Forge zap all the dimensional monsters. They headed down to the basement Lab to help Forge pack up his stuff and see him off. Wolverine settled down in his chair in the control room, watching the security cameras and picked up one of the morning papers he hadn't got to finish reading that morning due to the experiments of the past few days.

After Forge left, the mutant teens decided to head back upstairs.

"Next time we have a dance let's make sure to inform Forge that he can't do any experiments." Scott said trying to lighten the mood.

"Seriously man, talk about a waste of a perfectly good night." Evan said.

Jean was about to share her own disappointed thoughts when she noticed Kitty sulking and slowing her pace with the rest of them. Jean stopped and looked at her teammate concerned,

"Kitty is something wrong?"

Kitty looked away not wanting to answer.

Rogue turned around with Scott and Evan, they stood in front of the open control room door much to Logan's misfortune. There were moments when he hated living in a house full of teenagers. Rogue took one look at Kitty and understood.

"She's just upset because her date with Lance was ruined." she explained. Kitty shot her a look somewhere between 'Am Not!' and 'Don't tell them that!'

"There will be other dances Kitty." Jean said sympathetically shooting glares at Scott and Evan who looked ready to tell Kitty she was crazy to feel that way about Alvers. Kitty looked from Rogue to Jean unable to voice the thoughts in her head.

_'Oh sure there will be other dances, but will Lance even ask me? I had to ask him out for us to have a date, and it isn't like we are together…or are we?…It's easy for Jean to say something like that she has Duncan and Scott. But I don't even know if Lance wants to date me, he always has to like pretend to be such a bad boy and like the brotherhood don't exactly make it easy for us when we try to get together. I wish Scott and the others hadn't been so hard on him when he joined us…if he were still here dating him like wouldn't be such a big deal.'_

Kitty looked as if she were going to start crying. The others were taken aback by her change in emotion and unsure what to say next.

Jean put an arm around Kitty to comfort her.

Suddenly the phone rang inside the control room, making them all jump.

"What do you want Rocky?" Logan's harsh gruff could be heard from the hall. Kitty looked up in surprise, the others looked in the control room as Kitty phased through them and in by Logan.

"I like, don't believe it!" Kitty said looking at the security screen that showed the front gate.

There Lance Alvers stood, his jeep parked in the drive just behind him. He was standing there waiting.

Waiting for her, Kitty knew it. She squealed and ran out of the room, the others backing up out of the way so she wouldn't phase through them again, and into the elevator skipping with delight.

Rogue, Jean and Scott walked into the room, Evan choose to stay at the doorway since the room was crowded enough.

"She's on her way, bub." Logan responded to Lance's question through the phone then hung up.

"That's so sweet." Jean commented aloud smiling at the screen of Lance. Scott stared at her in disbelief, Rogue rolled her eyes, and Logan just grunted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty ran out of the front door and down the drive toward the gate.

_'I can't believe he came here, I wonder what he wants?'_ her thoughts excited her into squealing again and she couldn't help but smile as she approached the gate. She stopped when she was close enough to see him fully.

Just like her and the others, Lance hadn't changed out of his dance cloths. He stood leaning against the hood of his jeep, holding something blue and sparkly in his hands. Kitty recognized it immediately as her purse. He was watching her closely, obviously waiting for her to get closer. Kitty smiled bigger, her checks turning a soft shade of pink, and approached the gate at a soft pace.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the screen that she and the others were watching. Suddenly an evil idea popped into her head. She walked forward to the controls and aimed for the intercom speaker button.

"Rogue!" Jean exclaimed.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Logan grunted raising an eyebrow at her. Rogue gave them a smile and glared at them with her eyes waving her hand which she ungloved and held it out as a threat to anyone who might try and stop her.

"Just be quiet won't yah." she told them clicking the intercom switch on so they could hear what was being said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty reached the gate and looked at Lance holding the bars. Lance walked forward,

"I know it's not a glass slipper but…." he shrugged in front of the gate and smiled down at her. Kitty giggled and opened the gate.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'Original.'_ Evan thought.

_'You have got to be kidding me, Kitty can't be bought by just that.'_ Scott thought disgusted at what he was viewing.

_'Not very romantic is he'_ Jean thought, sharing it with the others.

_'Shush! and get out of mah head Red.'_ Rogue thought back.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty held her arm out once the gate was open.

"Like do you think it will fit your highness?" she asked with a teasing smile.

- - - - - - - - - -

Logan shook his head in his hands, _'Half-Pint…' _he sighed in thought.

_'Oh man is she serious!?'_ Evan exclaimed in his head gawking at the screen, his respect for Kitty dropping.

_'Someone kill me now.'_ Scott thought.

_'Would you two grow up! It's cute, admit it.'_ Jean thought in the others heads.

_'Ah thought Ah told yah ta get out of mah head! They had better give us some action if they are gonna make us listen to this.'_

_'Rogue!'_ the thoughts of Scott, Evan, and Jean could be heard in Rogue's head. Obviously, Jean had decided to connect them all rather than leaving their minds alone. Rogue glared at her.

_'What are ya shouting at me for, you are thinking the same thing, I can hear your thoughts now too.'_

Jean blushed, she did agree with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lance stepped forward and slid the purse onto Kitty's wrist.

"Perfect." he said and kissed her hand. Kitty let out another giggle, her cheeks growing another shade darker. Lance met her eyes.

_'Is he like…..gonna kiss me…'_ Kitty wondered looking up into his brown eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'JUST KISS ALREADY!' _the collective mental shout was shared by the group watching the couple. Even Logan leaned back in his chair and watched with interest.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lance pulled Kitty into him and hugged her.

"I had a great time tonight pretty Kitty." he said softly. Kitty looked up at him and smiled,

"Like so did I Lance," she said still thinking her wishful thoughts. Lance leaned down and Kitty closed her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'About time.'_ Rogue thought to the others, Jean and Evan nodded with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty opened her eyes when she felt Lance's lips against her cheek and pulled back slightly in his grasp, not knowing what to say or just how to react. It wasn't what she was expecting.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'WHAT?!'_ everyone in the control room thought together.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I owed you that from the last time I was here, remember?" Lance said, smiling at Kitty.

"Huh?,….oh, yeah." Kitty smiled, still blushing, but slightly disappointed which showed. She looked down at her feet so Lance couldn't see her face.

Lance laughed, drawing Kitty's attention back up at him.

"What's so-" she had meant to ask him 'what's so funny?' but was cut off by Lance pressing his lips on hers.

- - - - - - - - - -

_'Woah.'_ Scott and Evan thought.

_'Now that's more like it.'_ Rogue thought.

_'Alright Rocky, back off if you know what's good for ya' _Logan thought mentally envisioning unsheathing his claws and threatening Lance with them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty was startled at first, she had been thinking about this but hadn't thought as to what she would do if he did kiss her. She let her purse fall off her wrist and slowly wrapped her arms up around the back of his neck.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurt bamfed down into the hallway next to Evan. Evan jumped in surprise but quickly recovered and held up his finger to silence him.

Kurt had just come home and wanted someone to talk to so he could share his excitement with how his evening with Amanda had gone. He couldn't wait to tell them how, after getting an ice cream and teleporting them up on her roof top to eat and talk, he had teleported them down to her front door and hugged her good night. And then she had kissed him. His first kiss!  
He wasn't thrilled with being told not to speak as soon as he found someone in the mansion to talk to.

Evan pointed into the control room and at one of the screens. Kurt noticed Rogue, Scott and Jean standing around the screen too. His eyes grew wide with shock at what he was seeing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty hugged Lance's neck tighter and he lifted her up so she was on her tip toes, the two of them kissing a bit more deeply than before.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jean looked away, she was starting to feel like this was an intrusion of Kitty's privacy.

_'I think we should let them be alone.'_ she suggested to the others.

_'They are alone Jean.'_ Scott said, no way was he gonna let Alvers have his way with Kitty, at least this way someone could react if he went too far.

'Besides how could she find out?' Evan pointed out, enjoying the show.

The others turned around to look at him and noticed that Kurt had joined them. He was gaping at the screen. Before anyone could stop him he shouted his thoughts aloud,

"Go Kitty! Whoot – whoo!" Kurt danced around in his usual fashion out of joy for his friend, knowing how much she liked Lance. The looks as if he had suddenly done something wrong that he was getting from the others quickly stopped him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kitty and Lance pulled apart in shock and looked at the intercom by the gate as soon as they heard Kurt's encouraging shout. They looked at each other for a moment and then Kitty suddenly glared as if the box was the cause for all her life's problems.

"KURT!" she shouted realizing he must be spying on them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone glanced at Kurt when Kitty shouted at him. Rogue quickly flicked off the intercom. Kurt's eyes widened when he put two and two together.

Logan gave Rogue a smug look which she tried to ignore.

Jean and Scott exchanged part worried, part guilty glances.

Evan patted Kurt on the back.

"Man I hope you had a good night with Amanda." he said. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vat? Why?" he asked.

"Cuz dude, she is gonna kill you." Evan said nodding pointing to the fuming Kitty who was still shouting at the intercom not realizing that they couldn't hear her anymore. Kurt looked back at the screen.

"Oh, man,…..I am dead." he said grabbing his face in horror.


End file.
